


The Great Backside Debate

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Just a fun, little moment between family members.





	The Great Backside Debate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/gifts).



> The OCs here are B_Radley's handiwork. This spawned out of a tumblr conversation. I should learn not to bait my favorite writers with off-handed comments. I am not positive WHERE in timeline this sits, and it should not be considered canon to B_Radley's stories.

The time shared among family was as healing as anything could be. No one was really certain after the fact, though, about just how they got to the point of actually trying to decide who had the best backside.

"It wouldn't be fair of me to enter, so I should judge," Dani said simply.

"I'll concede that point; none of you measure up to her," Lassa agreed, grinning.

That was the point that the younger ones had huffed, blushed, or otherwise expressed disinterest in their elders' shenanigans and walked off. Meglann used them as an excuse to escape, going to keep an eye on them. 

"I think I should judge," Phygus announced. "As I'd hate to overwhelm you all with my perfect ass."

"You're so practiced at it after all," Dani retorted, shifting his meaning in such a way that all of the others laughed, and Phygus threw a fruit pit at her. That was deflected by the youngest of the former Jedi in their midst, her head on the thigh of the next oldest.

"Having seen all the asses that could be on display, I think it's a hopeless contest," Ahsoka conceded, vaguely certain this was all her fault. She was smiling, though, as the woven threads of family and love supported her, held onto the others, and made life… simple, even if only for these stolen moments away from the others.

"Obviously because mine's the best," Dani said, letting her mirth spill out in her resonance with the others.

Even Jame had to laugh at that, despite being the original candidate for best ass in the family.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A New Contestant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001744) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley)




End file.
